I Wear My Sunglasses At Night
by InLoveWithABoy
Summary: Darien's mask is switched with his sunglasses one night...what could happen...? written on a school night at 10.15...no flames plz


**OMG…….I am sooooo sorry for being gone forever but I have stupid writers block….so ideas for SSGTC would be so awesome!!**

**I Wear my Sunglasses At Night**

Darien's POV (Not really…we are just gonna follow him..:) )

'3:05' Darien thought as he leaned over his usual black coffee mug. 'She should be here soon..' As he finished drinking his daily addiction, he heard the doors slide open; 'Right on time' he mused.

"Andrew!! Guess what??" Serena yelled.

"What?" Andrew asked already preparing Serena's milkshake.

"I made a 100 on my math test!! I got the new Sailor V manga for it too!" Serena said beaming.

'why doesn't she smile like that at me?' Darien asked himself; 'Because you tease her, stupid' his inner voice answered for him.

"Hey Meatball Head! What's this about a 100? There is no way.." Darien trailed off grabbing the paper from her hand. It indeed said '100' atop her paper. 'So she is smart' he thought to himself.

"Go away Darien I am soo not bothering with you today; Andrew can I get that shake to go?"

"Sure thing, Serena; congrats on your test!" He said while handing her the shake.

"Well I have to jet," Serena replied, "I want to show my mom, she hasn't seen it yet! Bye Andrew! Bye Jerk!" she said looking at each of us in turn.

"My meatball head sure is full of surpises.." Darien said to himself as he paid and slipped his sunglasses on.

As Darien felt the familiar pull at his heart, he groaned with a sigh 'Why now, It's Serena time now!! It's 8:00, she comes in after her homework is 'Done.' Oh well' he thought, better luck tomarrow.

Darien followed the pull putting his sunglasses on, now wanting anyone to recognize him as he ducked into and alley to transform. He pulled a perfect red rose out of his blazers pocket, and soon he was clad in a tuxedo, top hat, and sunglasses? 'Oh well' he thought, ' at least it covers my eyes'

Once Tuxedo mask reached the sence, Sailor Moon was being attacked by a giant lady throwing pointed glass at her. As the glass headed for her, he threw a rose pushing the glass out of the way, also jumping down and picking Sailor Moon up and moving her out of harms way.

Sailor Moon, as always, started babbling 'thank yous' and such, while I stared into her deep eyes. 'So beautiful…' I thought. After a while, I came back saw Sailor Moon staring at me expectantly.

"W-What?' I asked trying to save myself, 'smooth Shields' he thought.

"You can put me down now, ya know…so I can dust the thing?"

"oh yeah, sorry' Tuxedo Mask said, face flushing. "Should I give a corny speech or are you o.k. without it?" he asked good-naturedly.

"I think I got it." she chuckled. "Moon Tiara Action!" she cried as she flung the device into the monster's throat. It turned to dust immediately.

"Nice shot!" Tuxedo Mask said amazed. He just realized something: "Where are the other Scouts?"

"Oh…on vacation." She replied simply.

"Oh." Darien replied dumbly, "Well I better go but before I do.." he said; he was acting totally on impulse; he swept her into his arms for a goodnight kiss. This was a huge surprise for Sailor Moon. She stiffened, then eventually relaxed into his embrace.

Once they both needed air, Tuxedo Mask pulled away; "Wow", he said "You're a good kisser.." 'How stupid was that Shields' he groaned internally.

"Ya know, if you wanted a kiss, Darien, you could have just asked."

"What? How do you know who I am?" Darien was confused..

"The sunglasses?" Sailor Moon replied matter-of-factly, as she de-transformed.

Beside the kiss and knowing his I identity thing, this blew both of those out of the water. What stood in front of him was not the Champion of Love and Justice, but his Meatball head, in her bunny pj's and everything! He stood there shell shocked fot a minute until Serena decided to speak: " I got to go, see you tomarrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Heck Yes!" Darien replied.

Serena walked away laughing and smiling the whole way home.

"No wonder Corey Hart wore his sunglasses at night.." Darien thought. He had to get home so that tomorrow would come quicker.

**I know sucky but needed to clear head…thank you everyone reviews welcome…I love reviews!! **


End file.
